My name is Penumbra
by ibliniy
Summary: Nebula is back for revenge. But when she infiltrates the Guardians of the Galaxy, she gets more than she bargained for... Starlord/Nebula pairing, just to see what happens. Read and see if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I saw the movie the other day, and all throughout, I was just thinking: If Gamora could reform and become good, couldn't Nebula? I dig Starmora, I do, but no one's tried a Nebula/Starlord pairing so I thought:**

**WHAT. THE. HELL. Lets do it! And now I'm writing this. Hey, there's some really weird pairings out there, don't blame me!**

**ibliniyxxx**

After flying away on her ship 3 months ago, Nebula was in her place. She didn't call it home, or her room, just her place. Using the word 'home' was forming a sentimental attachment to a place, and she was too strong for sentiment. She was Nebula, a proud and powerful Kree. She would continue Ronan's good work, (even if the man himself was a fool) after she had got rid of those meddling 'Guardians of the Galaxy'.

Nebula began throwing spare parts around. Stupid Gamora. She had become weak, tender. If she was in Gamora's place, she would have cut off Gamora's hand herself! Offering her a second chance... She could make her own chances, her own decisions!

A small part of Nebula wondered what life would have been like if she had accepted Gamora's offer. Would she aboard that ship, laughing and chatting with her sister? Or would she be languishing in prison?

"Probably in prison," snapped Nebula to herself.

There were warrants out for her arrest on every planet. Nebula stared at herself in the mirror, and decided she would need to remake herself. She needed, as some girls called it, a 'makeover'.

Firstly, she got rid of all her cybernetic parts, and replaced with much more powerful technology, but this time on the inside, so no one would suspect her of being part robot. She sewed up the skin around her eye, staring at the blackness inside of it. She would need to get rid of that.

Then she started on her looks. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders, disguising the scar on the side of her face. She brushed the ginger hair, making it smooth to the touch. She completely re did herself, until even she could not see the old Nebula.

She also needed a new name. Unlike Ronan, she was NOT going to be sloppy in any areas. What should it be?

"Penumbra," she whispered to the empty space. "My name is Penumbra."

**OK, so that was just a small starter, just to see if anyone wants me to continue. 'Penumbra' means the lighter side of a shadow so I thought it would be really significant to the story...**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm really glad that I'm not the only one who digs this pairing! I know my Nebula is not really in character so I will try to make her more in character... But I have no knowledge of the comics, so I'm just going on what I've seen in the movie which isn't a lot.. Whatevs! Enjoy!**

**ibliniyxxx**

"Ooh yeah! Bring it back!"

"Peter! Will you stop that!"

"I'm going to be sick!"

Peter was making the Milano do loop the loops while he danced. Every so often he'd come back and spin the wheel, making Gamora yell at him and causing Rocket to be sick. Right then, Gamora REALLY hated the half-terran.

"Peter! Stop that! We have a call from Nova Prime!" She shouted at the man. Peter stopped the loop the loops, much to Rockets relief, but did not stop dancing.

"Ooh child everything-"

"Shut UP!" Yelled Rocket, effectively bringing Drax into the cockpit, holding a potted Groot.

"I am Groot?" Asked the tree.

"No I'm not OK! That idiot has been-Uurrh! Move!" Rocket sprinted past Drax just as Nova Prime appeared on the screen. She looked at the disgruntled group and the still dancing Peter, and decided not to ask.

"We have a new mission for you," she started. Nova Corps usually called on the Guardians when there was something they couldn't handle going on. Or it was too far away to get there in time.

"We need you to head down to Knowhere. There's a group of Ronan sympathizers wrecking the place- and they're threatening to come here."

"Ooh child..."

"Mr Quill! Really!"

Peter stopped dancing and had the grace to look ashamed. He was the leader after all. "Sorry."

Nova Prime glared at him before continuing. "According to our sources, they're nearing the Collectors place. Get in there before the Collecter gets over here." The screen turned black.

"Oh yeah, that guy was CREEPY," shuddered Peter.

"Just drive the ship, Peter," sighed Gamora. Really Peter could be such a pain.

Drax simply shrugged and walked away. "I will never understand those two," he told Groot. Groot shrugged as well.

"I am Groot."

"I am glad you can relate."

* * *

Nebula stepped out into the hustle and bustle of Knowhere for the first time in 3 months. She let herself be swept away by the crowd, blending in. A few eyed her suspiciously, as she was Kree, but none screamed and alerted the police. Good, her disguise was working.

She stepped into a shop and looked around. There was a strange assortment of clothes, some familiar, some unfamiliar. She weaved her way in and out, looking for something suitable to wear. Not really looking at the clothes, she grabbed a few that looked okay enough, paid for them, then melted into the crowd once again.

After changing into a loose yellow top accompanied by blue shorts and knee length black boots she headed out again, this time making her way to a ship, where she'd be able to apply for a job in Nova Corps. Her plan was to get close to Gamora, and then take her place by killing her and then take down the rest. She was so focused on how she was going to kill Gamora, she didn't notice the Ronan sympathizers until she was knocked off her feet by a blast.

"We're taking over this place!" the leader shouted. "Everyone will line up for inspection! If you are not worthy, you shall be killed! This is a revolution!"

The others behind him cheered. There was screaming and shouting, as thousands of desperate aliens tried to get away. Children clung to their parents, others barricaded themselves in their homes, and some were taking up arms. Nebula was one of them.

With a war cry she rushed up to the group and began gunning them down. There was a huge BANG as another bomb went off, and Nebula and the fighters fought against the revolutionists. She slammed the butt of her gun into one of their heads, then kicked one of them over using her super strength. Her entire existence was built on hate and war. This was what she lived for.

She stabbed one using her knife, and slashed him across the face. He fell to the ground screaming. Nebula proceeded to cut him again, and again and again, then shoved him down a hill, knocking all of his companions over. She felt herself lose balance (damn those boots!) and tumble down the other side of the hill. She hit the ground once, twice, three times, and then she felt the air rushing past her face and knew she was going to hit it again-

"Are you alright?" A pair of warm arms caught her. She blinked and gazed straight up into the concerned face of none other than the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter Quill.

"You!" was all she managed to gasp, before she passed out.

* * *

Peter stared at the blood covered woman in his arms, then looked up at his team. They were doing fine without him. He hitched her up into a more comfortable position, and ran back to the Milano. She needed medical attention-now.

**So, it's close to Nebula's (or should I say Penumbra's?) and Peter's first bit of alone time together! What will happen? Also, does anybody have a ship name for the two? I just cant think of anything that would go together...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Its me! And Nilu, I just love cliffies... I don't mean to put them in, I just have a natural flair for them! SO YOU'D BETTER GET USED TO 'EM! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD **

**IBLI- oh wait sorry,**

**ibliniyxxx**

The first thing Nebula noticed when she woke up was the blinding light. Whenever she usually woke up from battle, she was in darkness, thrown in a cell to tend to herself. She screwed up her eyes against the light.

"Sorry," said a male voice, and the room dimmed considerably.

The next thing was the hands. Warm, gentle hands, that were touching her, wrapping something around her leg-

Her natural instincts kicked in, and she kicked the person in the face. Hard. He yelped and fell off the stool he was sitting on.

"Ouch. You are a pretty good kicker," said Peter Quill, holding his nose.

She felt herself freeze in a moment of weakness, then she covered up her emotions again. He couldn't know, he shouldn't know, did he know?...

"So, what's your name?" asked Peter, getting back up and resuming bandaging her leg. "Is it as beautiful as you?"

"Penumbra," she said smoothly, inside she was sagging with relief. Thank the stars.

"I'm Peter Quill, or you may know me as... Star-Lord," he said dramatically, and it was all she could do not roll her eyes.

"Yes, I've heard of you," she said. She tried to sit up, and was hit with a wave of dizziness. Peter helped her lie back down again.

She was slightly surprised at his affectionate actions. He took her aboard his ship without knowing if she was on his side or not, and was helping her get better, not just using medicines, but actually physically helping her, still without knowing a thing about her. If she wasn't so above such emotions, she would've said she was touched. But still, he was a sentimental idiot. That would be his demise.

He was now reaching for her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he began rubbing something on her.

"I'm putting witch hazel on your bruises," he explained. "It should help with the pain, until I can find some real pain killers. Also I might need a doctor, you're giving me a fever."

True to his word, she felt a little better. She let the lame attempt to chat her up pass.

"I've never heard of witch hazel before," she said, now curious.

"It comes from Earth. Loads of people use it there," he replied, his eyes misting over with the ghosts of his past.

A new idea popped into her head. Now she was here, she could easily get close to the Guardians... She had been mistaken in thinking that she could kill Gamora and win.

It was Peter who needed to die.

I'll kill off the strongest link, and the rest will follow, she contemplated. Gamora might be able to keep it up for a while, but Quill is the one who has made them a family. They'll fall apart after he's dead. And then... Then I'll be unstoppable. I'll find the other stones, and I will win!

She was broken out of her musings when the other Guardians came through the door.

* * *

Gamora stomped into the Milano, fully intending to berate Peter for not being there in their time of need. Instead she was greeted by the sight of Peter treating some Kree girl. Of course. What else would he be doing?

"Where were you?" she asked in a venomous voice.

"Hey," said Peter grinning, "She was the one who decided to drop in my arms."

"It's true," said the Kree girl. "But I had the situation under control. You didn't need to come."

Rocket snorted. "Yeah right. All you lot did was cause a riot- which we had to break up. Stupid Nova Corps..."

"I am Groot."

"Oh, yeah they protect. They protect the flipping planet they're on..." Rocket snatched the potted Groot off the shelf and walked out.

"What's your name?" asked Gamora. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen this Kree girl before. Had she killed her parents?

"Penumbra," said the girl, still looking at Peter. Great, another starry-eyed waif.

"Interesting name," Gamora replied. "I suppose we'll have to take you to the nearest hospital. The one on Knowhere is full."

"How unfortunate," Penumbra sighed. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You'll never be a burden, not with looks like that," said Peter. Penumbra laughed and pushed him away.

"OK, that was a good pick up line," she told him. Peter grinned, pleased with himself.

"I'll go start up the ship while you talk with your starry eyed waif, shall I?" Gamora said, promptly walking out.

The Kree girl shot her a venomous look, and once again, Gamora was hit with deja vu.

* * *

About 4 hours later, when Gamora was in bed, just about to fall asleep, she realised something. When Penumbra had looked at her with such hate, she looked a bit like Nebula, her sister.

_No, she cant be. Penumbra looks nothing like her, _was Gamora's last thought before she dropped off to sleep.

XXXXX Hey guys! I'm currently writing this on my phone, so bold doesn't work. Please review! What do you think of Nebula's revelation? How do you think it would affect her future relationship with Peter? When do you think Gamora is going to find out?

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up? This is the new chapter of MNIP! I'm not sure how far into the story Nebula should realise she's in love with Peter, and vice versa. Also Gamoras arousing suspicion. Any suggestions? **

**Also mentions of torture, nothing graphic. Skip past if you have to.**

**ibliniyxxx**

Literally metres away from where Gamora was drifting into a troubled sleep, Nebula's sleep was already troubled. She tossed and turned, ginger hair whipping around her face, as she gasped and moaned.

"Stop it..."

_"Stop it, stop it, please stop!" Nebula screamed. All she could feel was pain. Why did it feel like that was all she ever felt? How long had she been there? Minutes, hours, days... They all melded together when she was here._

_Strapped to an operating table, being taken apart again. She felt her arm come off, and something cold and sharp was slid in instead. She screamed even louder, her body jerking uncontrollably. Somewhere in her mind, through the cloud of pain that consumed it, she registered a drilling noise, and realised what was going to happen next._

_The spinning of the drill cut through her flesh-_

Nebula shouted out and woke up. She was used to this. Used to the fact she would wake up sweating and shivering. Used to the fact she would be breathing like she was dying. Used to running her hands over her arms, just to check they were there.

What she wasn't used to was feeling stubble on the back of her head, the arms encircling her body, rocking her gently. A faint memory came to the surface, before all the pain and hate, of comfort. She caught a glimpse of short ginger hair and amethyst eyes gazing worriedly in her direction. Then, she pressed herself against the warm figure, and promptly passed out again.

* * *

Peter watched as Penumbra fell back against him, snuggling up to his body. The rest of the team had arrived by now. Peter shrugged at them, making no attempt to move, in case Penumbra woke up again.

"She has a past which has altered her also," Drax said in a deep, but quiet, voice. He didn't know the shocking truth behind his words. Drax looked over at Gamora. "Perhaps you could talk to her about it."

"I don't trust her," she said, glaring at Penumbra suspiciously. "She reminds me of... someone." She decided against saying 'Nebula' because that was a bit harsh. They all knew Nebula was a cybernetic freak of nature who's only instinct was to kill. In Peter's arms, Penumbra just looked like a frightened girl.

"I am Groot."

"Dammit, Groot, you're too trusting! What if she turns out to be some tree cutter?" whisper-yelled Rocket to the potted plant.

"What did he say?" asked Peter.

"He said he wants to stay in her room until we get to Xandar, to make sure she's OK," snapped the trigger happy racoon. He looked at Groot. "Until we know who she is, you're staying in my room." He stalked away, ignoring Groot's protests of, "I am Groot!"

"He makes a good point," Gamora said, turning to leave. "I will check and see who she is."

"And I will go back to bed," declared Drax. "I will see you all in the morning."

Peter nodded to his friends and settled himself on Penumbra's bed. Looks like I'll be sleeping here tonight, he thought.

She didn't have any more nightmares.

* * *

Gamora ran the Xandar files. She paused to look at hers, curious to see what it might say.

**Gamora, AKA The Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy**

**Race: Zen Whoberi.**

**Gender: Female.**

**Age: 32.**

**Status: Alive.**

**Marital status: Unmarried.**

**Occupation: Guardian of the Galaxy, second-in-command.**

**Other Information:**

**She used to be an assassin, so unless you have a really good reason, do not anger her or provoke her. Or you might just end up dead. **

Gamora spent the rest of the night reading her team's files.

**Peter Jason Quill, AKA Star-Lord, AKA the biggest idiot in the galaxy**

**Race: The idiot race (I wish). No one knows.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: 34.**

**Status: Alive.**

**Marital status: Unmarried.**

**Occupation: Guardian of the Galaxy, Leader.**

**Other Information:**

**He's not a threat to anyone, unless you're a criminal. If not, he's completely harmless and annoying. Very close to Nova Prime. Has somehow managed to stay alive in the presence of Gamora. That is one of life's greatest unsolved mysteries. **

Gamora frowned. Close to Nova Prime? She was going to have to ask him about that.

**Rocket Racoon**

**Race: I am going to end up dead if I answer this.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: I'm gonna have to ask him...**

**Status: Alive.**

**Marital status: Unmarried.**

**Occupation: Guardian of the Galaxy, thugs of the operation.**

**Other Information:**

**Easily angered. Best to talk to Groot instead. Avoid if possible.**

* * *

**Groot**

**Race: The Groots?**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: He was reborn, so...**

**Status: Alive.**

**Marital status: Unmarried.**

**Occupation: Guardian of the Galaxy, thugs of the operation.**

**Other Information:**

**Groot is an easy going tree who takes well to everyone. His only three words are 'I am Groot' so you'll have to ask Rocket for an exact translation. He doesn't seem like the rough type, but hurt his friends and he will take you down.**

* * *

**Drax**

**Race: **

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: Umm...**

**Status: Alive.**

**Marital status: Widower.**

**Occupation: Guardian of the Galaxy, maniac.**

**Other Information:**

**He's Drax the DESTROYER. Yeah.**

"Watcha doing, Gamora?" yawned Peter, rubbing his eyes. Penumbra stood next to him. "Wait- is that my file? I am not the biggest idiot in the galaxy!"

Gamora's retort was stopped by Penumbra crumpling to the floor. She caught sight of Penumbra's ankle, and pulled her boot off.

There was a huge purple throbbing vein running up her leg. "Peter! We need to get to Xandar NOW!"

**Dun dun dun! Do not worry, there will be much fluffy interactions between our favourite idiot and Nebula in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fluffy interactions!**

**Also, school is starting, so I wont be able to update as often. I'll try to update every Saturday and Sunday, if possible. **

**ibliniyxxx**

Peter put the ship into full speed. He slammed his hand down on the communicator, linking straight to the hospital. A nurse appeared on the screen.

"We have an ill Kree girl coming in! She has a large purple vein running up her leg, do you know what it is?" he said to the monitor, surprised at his own calmness. The nurse on the screen turned white-well, whiter than she already was.

"How big is it?" she asked. Peter felt panic rising in his body, sending tremors across him.

"It's nearly up to her knee," he said slowly.

"Bring her quickly! Straight to the Millennia ward!" she said, and ended the call.

Peter stroked the dashboard. "Come on. You can do it," he whispered to the ship. In response, there was a huge burst of speed, and the AUTOPILOT came on. However, Peter was unable to move, as the ship had decided it was a good time to put his seatbelt on.

"OK, that's not fair," he snapped, tugging at it helplessly.

* * *

Gamora watched over Penumbra as she tossed and turned on the bed. One minute she had a fever, the next, she was freezing, then she would be fine, and faint all over again when she tried to get up. She knew she should be worried about the sick girl on the bed, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too suspicious.

Maybe it's just my nature, she thought. That's the way I was raised.

She took the time to look up Penumbra.

**Penumbra**

**Race: Kree.**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 32.**

**Status: Alive.**

**Marital status: Unknown.**

**Occupation: Unknown.**

**Other Information: **

**Information not available.**

"What on earth...?" she murmured. She looked at the girl on the bed. "Who are you, Penumbra? Is that even your real name?"

"Gamora," she whispered, "Gamora..."

Gamora froze. Why would a girl she'd never met, who appeared out of thin air, suddenly be dreaming about her?

* * *

**Nebula's/Penumbra's dream**

_"Gamora! GAMORA! Come out and face me, you bitch!" screamed Nebula as she walked down the long, narrow corridor. _

_Nebula was angry. Really angry. She had come back from her torture training an hour ago- only to find her favourite knives were gone. They were all she had in her life, and a 15 year old girl needed her knives! Especially in a place like this!_

_She stopped when she saw the glint of a knife jammed in the wall. Following on, she reached a hole in the wall where Gamora was hiding. The 13 year old looked very scared._

_And so she should be. Because she had broken Nebula's knives. They lay scattered around her, in bits and pieces, everywhere._

_Nebula felt a rage unlike any other grow inside of her. She screamed and grabbed Gamora's hair, pulling the girl out of her hiding place._

The dream switched over to something else.

_Nebula awoke in a warm room. She stared into the mirror opposite her, showing off her flawless blue skin, brown eyes and ginger hair that fell naturally around her face. She wondered for a moment where she was, until a pair of warm arms went around her waist. _

_Instantly, she karate-chopped the person- who happened to be Peter, who was now rubbing his shoulder and grinning at her._

_"Wow. Gotta remember not to do that again," he smiled._

_"Why are you in my bed?" she asked._

_Peter frowned. "You were having nightmares again. You probably don't remember, but you begged me to stay. Threatened me, actually, with a slow and painful death if I left." There was a humorous note to his words by the end._

_Nebula sat up and out her face in her hands. Peter's warm hand came onto her shoulder._

_"Penumbra? Are you OK?"_

_He doesn't know who I am, she thought._

_"Sweetheart?"_

_Sweetheart? Since when did you call a girl you barely know sweetheart?_

_Nebula looked around the room with a sinking feeling. All over the place was a mix of her's and Peter's things. _

_She was his girlfriend-and he didn't even know who she was. _

_They must have been together for some time now, judging by the way Peter seemed unfazed by her karate-chop. __A knife appeared in her hands. She stared at it. Peter watched worriedly, not seeing the knife or her expression. _

**_Do it,_**_chanted a voice in her head. **That was your plan. Kill Peter and destroy the Guardians.**_

_"But what else would I be destroying?" she wondered aloud._

_"Want me to get you some sleeping pills, honey?" asked Peter. _

_Before Nebula could register what she had done, she had turned around and plunged the knife into Peter's heart._

Nebula screamed and woke up to a white room. Gamora jumped up and immediately went over to her, closely followed by Rocket, Groot and Drax.

Peter was nowhere to be seen.

She barely looked at the other Guardians as her eyes searched frantically for Peter. "Peter? Where is he?" she croaked.

"You've been unconscious for 3 days. I don't think you should-" began Gamora.

"WHERE is Peter?" she tried to shout. The heart monitor leapt up and began beeping alarmingly. 2 doctors rushed in and began restraining the struggling girl. Suddenly Nebula felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Peter. "Are you alright?" he asked, eyes alight with worry.

Nebula said nothing. Instead, to everyone's surprise, she wrapped her arms around him. She never felt more relief than she did then.

_After all, I still have to kill him- but more discreetly than that._

**Thanks for reading! That last bit up there is Nebula's thoughts. I'll be doing a lot of those. he hasn't realised she's in love yet-there's a fine line between love and hate remember! **

**Review! Any ideas on how Nebula should realise she loves Peter? Any more barriers they should face? Besides the fact they're on opposite sides?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so freaking sorry for the long wait! Just something short, to keep you hooked! And also I'm eating noodles, so... Don't judge me! And also, can you read my subtext? See what I'm doing? **

**ibliniyxxx**

1 DAY AFTER LEAVING THE HOSPITAL

"Don't walk too fast. Don't bend over so far! Hey, hey, careful! That's hot!"

Nebula put down the pot of noodles she had heated up for Drax, crossed her arms and glared at Peter. "I am not a delicate little girl, Peter!"

"I know, Penumbra," Peter reasoned, "BUT you just got out of hospital."

"So what am I allowed to do, then?"

"Go into your room and stick your feet up," ordered Peter, pointing at the open door.

"I know where I'd like to stick 'em," she muttered, loud enough for Rocket, who was passing through at the time, to hear. The two grinned at each other as Peter turned away, clearly satisfied he had convinced Nebula to go to her room.

2 DAYS AFTER LEAVING THE HOSPITAL

Drax and Nebula were in the front room, cleaning and sharpening his knives. The two sat in companionable silence, neither breaking it.

_I very much like Penumbra already,_ thought Drax, as he watched her expertly flip the knife over onto her side to sharpen it.

3 DAYS AFTER LEAVING THE HOSPITAL

"You just tell me when to stop pouring, OK?" Nebula smiled at Groot. Even she had to admit the little tree was cute. Carefully, she began pouring water, stopping at Groot's, "Groo!"

"Damn, you're a sweet plant," she sighed. In response, Groot grew a little flower for her and handed it to her. She looked at it for a moment, before remembering it was custom for girls to put flowers in their hair. She placed the forget-me-not-blue flower in her hair.

Peter looked in on Groot and Penumbra. Penumbra sat, talking to Groot, who waved his branches happily, making her laugh, and flick her hair back, with a pretty blue flower in her ginger hair.

Peter had never seen a woman more beautiful.

4 DAYS AFTER LEAVING THE HOSPITAL

Gamora looked on suspiciously from where she was seated in one of their little meetings. They had agreed to take Penumbra back to her planet, but she was growing too close to the boys for her liking. There wasn't something right about who she was- about what she was.

_Did I really just think that?_ she wondered. _What she is? What's that meant to mean?_

Gamora didn't know what was going on, but there was one thing that girl meant:

Trouble.

**In case you didn't get, I slowly changed from Nebula to Penumbra, because Nebula is becoming the person she is pretending to be. I'm not going to change her completely, though, don't worry!**

**Review! More reviews will make me update faster, ask any of my MI High followers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm posting two or three chapters at the same time, so enjoy, and leave a review?**

**ibliniyxxx**

Peter had a bad habit.

Snoring.

Currently, he was sitting in the pilot's chair, fast asleep, mouth hanging open, arms draped over the side. And it wasn't even night! It was 3 in the afternoon. But Peter got grumpy without his naps, and that was the main reason he had opted to destroy Ronan. If that guy went around tearing up the galaxy, then bye bye afternoon naps! Hello, long stressful days!

All in all, this was the perfect opportunity for a prank.

Nebula smirked. Usually, she didn't do such childish things, but she figured this was the type of thing Penumbra would take part in. And she would never admit it, but she wanted to see that adorable expression Peter had when he realised he'd been pranked. Or someone (coughRocketcough) had taken his waffles.

She shook the can of whipped cream, wincing at the loud rattle, creeping up to Peter. Behind her, Rocket and Groot held their breath as she tripped over something and dropped the can.

Peter sat upright. All 3 froze, praying that Peter wouldn't see them. Nebula's heart leapt into her mouth. Wow, this was more exhilarating than murdering someone!

She breathed a sigh of relief as Peter slumped back down in his chair, muttering, "We have the power... We'll fight..."

She carefully squeezed the whipped cream into his open mouth, winking at the camera Groot was holding. Rocket jumped up and placed a cherry at the top, while Groot put a handful of melted chocolate into his right hand.

Then, Nebula produced a feather from her pocket. Slowly and surely, she stroked the side of Peter's face. He mumbled again, some of the whipped cream coming out.

She did it again. Again, Peter mumbled, and more whipped cream came out.

"Gimme that," growled Rocket quietly, snatching the feather. He tickled it across Star-Lord's face, making him shout out-and put the handful of chocolate straight into his face.

Unable to hold it back anymore, Nebula collapsed into laughter. Groot, who was still holding the camera, chuckled quietly, in contrast to Rocket's loud, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The expression on Peter's face was so befuddled and confused, not to mention angry at seeing Rocket, that Nebula did something without thinking.

She kissed him on the cheek.

Of course, she was still laughing, so she didn't think much of it, but as a person, that spoke volumes. She really was changing, and she didn't even know it.

Gamora and Drax appeared on deck, drawn by the shouts of laughter and Peter saying, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

Drax simply rolled his eyes at the childish behaviour of the 3, while Gamora observed the scene with interest. Now more than ever, she doubted her suspicions that Penumbra was trouble. She seemed to be an ordinary sweet girl, who Peter clearly liked, but wouldn't say.

Then she saw it.

As Penumbra stood back up from where she was leaning off the chair to try and not fall over, Gamora saw a scar, 3 slash marks.

**Flashback**

_Gamora and Nebula stood side by side, facing up to the demon of nightmares. He wasn't really a demon, but that was his name. People spoke his name in fear. And while that was a good thing, it was also bad. Because now this 'demon' had arrived, people were quickly forgetting about Thanos, and his dead dark realm. Thanos had sent Gamora and Nebula personally to deal with the thing. _

_Gamora ducked and rolled, trying to reach her knife. Nebula, on the other hand, ran straight into battle, shooting lasers from her cybernetic hand. The demon roared in anger, and slashed at Nebula, throwing her to the side as easily as a doll._

_That was the second time Gamora had ever felt true fright. If this monster could throw Nebula, the powerful and strong, away as easily as a doll, what would become of her?_

**Flashback end**

Subconsciously, Gamora put her hand to her side. She could still feel the burn of claws digging into her side as the beast had nearly crushed her to death. She turned her attention back to Penumbra, who was spinning Groot around in the co-pilot's chair.

"Groooo!" said the little plant happily, waving it's branches. "Groooo-grooo!"

Despite the heat, and the happy atmosphere, Gamora shivered. Her suspicions had come back all too strong-and now was the time to do something about it. If Penumbra really was Nebula...

It could spell the end of the Guardians.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! BTW, I've created some history between Nova Prime and Peter... It's pretty obvious in the movie that Peter's been in the Kyln before, and was released. I doubt he and the Ravagers went for petty burglary, so this is how he got them all out on various occasions. Oh, there might be some broken noses in this chapter...**

**ibliniyxxx**

That night, Gamora snuck down to Penumbra's temporary bunk. She moved silently, not wanting to alert anyone-especially the girl herself of her presence. For a horrible moment, Gamora was reminded of life in Thanos' realm.

**Flashback**

_Night time. Gamora was tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Tomorrow, she would go to her first war. She felt excited and scared and terrible at the same time. Excited, because she was going to war, duh! Scared because she might die. And terrible, because she had once been in the position of the poor planet that they were attacking. _

_She once lived in a little house, just above the stream, overlooking a large forest. She remembered other children her age, playing and laughing with her. _

_But most of all, she remembered belonging._

_She was part of that community. Part of that place. People accepted her because she was there. Because she had become one of them._

_Silently, she slipped out of bed, deciding not to wear her slippers. Then, she walked out, into the cold air, trying not to disturb the soldiers on the ground. _

_She wished she could belong again, and finally feel safe._

**Flashback**

She paused in her quest. Was it really right to go prying into this girl's life? She might not even have anything to do with Thanos-most of the Kree did not. They had dishonoured Thanos and Ronan, but secretly hoped that they would cleanse the universe with their brutal ways. But this girl didn't seem Kree at all. She was too kind, too lovely. She had to be hiding something. The image of the slashes burned into her mind once again, and she continued on her way.

She reached Penumbra's bunk. The bed itself was empty, but the covers were rumpled, showing somebody had been there. Penumbra was probably on one of her midnight walks, gazing at the stars. Gamora lifted the covers, giving them the once over, then put them back in place. She scoured the room for evidence of her suspicions, and found nothing.

Sighing, Gamora sat on the bed. She was wrong. Penumbra was just a Kree, a nice one at that. There were hardly any of those anymore. Footsteps made her look up, and she spotted a shadow.

Cursing silently, Gamora rolled underneath the bed, making herself invisible. She once again thanked her training and Peter's tuition on how to make herself fit into a tiny space. Hardly daring to breathe, she heard Penumbra sigh.

"Do I want this?" came a whisper. "Do I want this to happen?"

Up above, Penumbra-or Nebula, as you could say- was grappling with her newfound emotions. She felt confused and worried. She thought she may be ill. She would be happy for no reason, have a light fluttering in her stomach, and she had lost her usually insatiable appetite. For some reason, she found herself looking at her figure more, worrying that she was too fat, or too thin. Often enough Peter's kind words, and stupid chat up lines, would set her mind at rest, but it would not be long before she worried again. WHY the Terran's opinions meant so much to her she did not know. She sat down.

She began to change her foot. Recently, it had grown infected and was becoming extremely difficult to use. She sighed contentedly as she felt her non cybernetic muscles relax. Slowly, she began the long and arduous process of fixing up her foot again.

Gamora's eyes widened in horror as she saw what Penumbra was doing. There was only one place she had seen such advanced cybernetics before.

Thanos.

**OMG! GAMORA KNOWS! What's she gonna do with this newfound info? Find out in the next chapter of... MNIP!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, I know it's been forever, but don't kill me! *dodges flying comics* EEK! Just have this chapter!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Gamora remained frozen under the bed, listening to Penumbra's - Nebula's - sighs. Nebula. _Nebula_. The murderer. The killer. The person who had so coldly rejected her. The one who had no emotions. The woman who she had let near Peter, _Peter_, the most vulnerable of the group because of his Terran genes.

_"Out of all of our siblings, I hated you the least..."_

That was Nebula's way of saying, I love you. Nebula had tried. She had, when she had first met Gamora, then a sniffling, crying young girl who had lost everything, helped her. That help mainly consisted of giving her weapons when Gamora struggled to make her own; hitting and punching her to toughen her up, make her fight back so she wouldn't be raped by the guards; screaming and fighting her at random moments to hone her sixth sense.

Gamora wrapped her arms tighter around herself, struggling with the moral decision she had to make. Should she tell the others? Stop Nebula in her tracks? Or should she remain silent, and allow Nebula to do... Whatever she planned to do?

It seemed that Nebula had stumbled upon accidentally. Maybe she was trying to start a new life on Knowhere. After all, it was the perfect place. No one particularly cared about another's past - there was total anonymity. Gamora bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as a tear fell out. She knew she wouldn't be moving that night, because Nebula was a light sleeper and would kill her in seconds.

She wouldn't sleep either.

* * *

"Peter?"

Peter was still on the flight deck, sitting in his chair, looking out to the stars. Somehow the sight never failed to amaze him. The fact that there so many worlds, so many lives out there... So many people, creatures with different feelings and hopes, dreams - that was all out there, waiting to be explored. "Yeah, Nova Prime?"

"What are you looking at tonight?"

"What do I always look at? The stars. Their people."

"You marvel at them, yet you steal from them."

"Well, give and take, you know?" He grinned when Nova let out a disapproving sigh. "You've never told me your real name, you know."

"I'm not permitted to. The Xandarian Worldmind would like me not to reveal myself to you."

Peter sat up, now interested. "I remember that thing. The computer."

"Yes, I forgot humans called it that."

"I still don't understand that thing. You said... You said it wanted to see me. You said you would let us.. The Ravagers... out if I came to see it with you."

"Yes. I recall that."

"But... Why did it want me? It did not say anything, just sat there and glowed for bit then left."

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that to you. Only that -"

"-That I return twice a year to Xander to see you guys on neutral terms... Well the computer thingy anyways..." Nova smiled at him.

"If I am being honest with you Peter, I do not know why the Worldmind wants _you_ specifically. All I know is my orders, and the classified information the Worldmind reveals to me. I can assure you however, that our purpose is not evil. It never will be. The Nova Corps are designed to fight evil."

"You did a shit job of it last time," mumbled Peter. Nova huffed slightly. "OK, I'm sorry. You did great with the shitty response you had."

"Soldiers died Peter."

"No. People died. Soldiers are honoured in death."

"Hmm, I see why now."

"Why what?"

"Nothing, Peter. Remember to return to Xander soon. And get some sleep. Good night." The screen switched off.

"Night, lady," muttered Peter. "I will never understand those Xandarians..."

* * *

**OK, kind of filler, kind of not... Review/favourite/follow? Thanks!**


End file.
